Murder Case of Inaba
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Persona 3 / Persona 4 Crossover. Minato erhällt eine zweite Chance und findet sich kurze Zeit später im nebelverhangenden Inaba wieder. In kürzester Zeit wird er in Ereignisse heineingezogen, die ihren Anfang fanden, als Aigis in ihm Death versiegelt hatte.
1. Prolog

AN: Die Story ist schon ein bisschen älter, ich hab mir aber vorgenommen sie endlich zu beenden. P4 MC heißt Seta Souji, da damals der Anime noch nicht existierte.

Prolog: And then he was dead

5. März 2009

Der Tag welcher den Abschluss eines Schuljahres einläutete.

Minato war nicht zur Abschlussrede erschienen, aber Yukari war sich sicher, dass er bestimmt noch auftauchen würde. Sie hatte sich mit Junpei auf den Weg gemacht, der sich gerade mit einem anderen Mädchen unterhielt.

Ihr Name war Aigis, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte. Sie mochten im selben Wohnheim gelebt haben, doch es war seltsam, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihr jemals über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. Herrgott noch mal! Sie gingen sogar in die selbe Klasse!

Sie schien etwas schüchtern und rannte auf einmal davon, war das gleiche nicht gestern schon mal passiert?

Sie packte Junpei am Jackenärmel und zog ihn in Richtung der Aula. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie die Rede der Schulpräsidentin verpassen, schließlich hatte sie mit ihr zusammen in der Wohngemeinschaft gelebt.

Sie fanden in den vorderen Reihen einige freie Plätze und ließen sich nieder.

Als hätte jemand ein Zeichen gegeben, strömten nun auch die restlichen Schüler in die Aula und versuchten einen Platz zu finden. Yukari erkante ein paar der Leute, aber es kümmerte sie nicht weiter, als der Schulleiter die Bühne betrat.

Er sprach ein paar Worte, die jedoch niemanden so richtig zu interessieren schienen, bevor endlich der heimliche Star dieser Veranstaltung die Bühne betrat.

Mitsuru Kirijo stellte sich ans Podium.

Der Saal war mit einem mal vollkommen still.

Sie sprach ein wenig über dies und das kam schließlich zu dem Theme über den tragischen Tod ihres Vaters, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Sie hielt plötzlich inne und geriet ins stocken, als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern.

Die meisten taten es damit ab, dass es ein sehr schwerer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben war, doch auch Yukari erinnerte sie auf einmal an etwas, als hätten Mitsurus Zweifel am Tod ihres Vaters etwas in ihr ausgelöst.

Wie ein Schlag trafen sie die Erinnerungen an das, was geschehen war. An die Dark Hour, Tartarus, Ryouji, Nyx...

Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen?

Auch die anderen schienen sich daran zu erinnern, denn sie waren aufgesprungen und sammelten sich in der Mitte des Ganges, sie gesellte sich zu ihnen und gemeinsam mit Mitsuru, die beherzt von der Bühne gesprungen war, machten sie auf den Weg an den Ort, an dem sie sich geschworen hatten sich zu treffen, würde dass alles vorbei sein.

Sie rannten die Treppe des Schulgebäudes hinauf und stießen die Tür zum Dach auf.

Dort fanden sie die beiden.

Aigis blickte auf. Minato hatte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt uns schien zu schlafen.

Die Androidin lächelte, scheinbar hatte sie wirklich die ganze Zeit fest daran geglaubt, dass sie kommen würden.

Yukari und die anderen traten an sie heran, doch dann passierte etwas.

Einer von Minatos Armen rutschte hinunter und hing leblos runter, seine Fingerspitzen berührten kaum den asphaltierten Boden.

In diesem Moment war so, als würde eine Welt zusammenbrechen...


	2. Kapitel 1: Battle for everyones souls

Kapitel 1: Battle for everyones souls

Er war tot.

Anders konnte es in diesem Moment nicht ausgedrückt werden, er hatte sein Leben gegeben, so dass seine Freunde und all die anderen Menschen friedlich weiterleben konnten. Er war nicht traurig über seine Lage, denn sein Opfer war nicht umsonst. Endlich konnte er den Frieden finden, nachdem er sich immer gesehnt hatte, seit dem Tag, an dem seine Eltern gestorben waren.

„Ho ho ho!" riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie ich sehe erfreust du dich selbst im Nachleben noch bester Gesundheit."

Er kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Und wie auf´s Stichwort tauchte Igor mit seiner markanten riesigen Nase aus der Dunkelheit auf.

„Wie geht es dir mein Junge? Unser Vertrag mag abgeschlossen sein, aber ich dachte mir ich schaue mal vorbei und erkundige mich nach deinem Wohlergehen.

Irgendwas stank hier gewaltig, Igor tauchte nie grundlos auf. Skeptisch beäugte er den alten Mann.

„Dir kann man nichts vormachen oder?"

Er lachte sanft und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Es scheint, als ob die Wildcard ein weiteres mal vergeben werden muss."

Dies verwirrte Minato: „Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Nun, sagen wir mal, die Welt hat Death noch nicht vergessen, es scheint, als ob etwas großes bald beginnen würde."

„Etwas großes?"

Doch seine Frage wurde nicht beantwortet, stattdessen stand Igor auf und schnippte einmal mit den Fingern. Der undurchdringliche Nebel lichtete sich und die beiden befanden sich wieder im Velvet Room.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl wieder hier zu sein, es war fast so wie früher.

„Nun, kommen wir am besten gleich zum Grund, warum du heute hier bist."

Gebannt hörte er ihm zu.

„Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn du zurückkehren könntest?"

Meinte er das ernst?

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, antwortete er dem Jungen: „ Und wie ich das ernst meine. Allerdings müsstest du etwas dafür tun, denn ganz umsonst können wir dich natürlich nicht wiederbeleben."

„Und was wäre das?"

Er grinste etwas schelmisch.

„Oh, du musst nur ein paar Schatten für uns besiegen, die sich in letzter Zeit rasant ausgebreitet haben, wenn du das schaffst, bist du frei und kannst tun und lassen was du willst."

„Wo ist der Haken?" Es war nie so einfach, wie Igor es ihm weiß machen wollte.

„Solltest du versagen, werden du, sowie alle Leute, mit denen du einen Social Link besitzt oder vielleicht bald besitzen wirst ihrer Seelen beraubt. Dies würde auch zur Folge haben, dass die Schatten wahrscheinlich die Oberhand über deine Welt gewinnen würden. Und das willst du doch sicher nicht."

„Nein!" Der Schock saß tiefer, als er gedacht hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich über seine neu gewonnene Freiheit wirklich freuen sollte, schließlich lag das Schicksal der Welt wiedereinmal in seinen Händen.

„Keine Sorge Junge, ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du es schaffen wirst," beschwichtigte ihn Elisabeth, die sich in diesem Moment zu ihnen gesellte. Eine weitere Frau war an ihrer Seite: „Das hier ist übrigens meine Schwester Margaret." Sie nickte ihm zu und die beiden setzten sich neben Igor.

„Ich werde es tun," antwortete er ohne noch weiter darüber.

Die drei lächelten, sie wussten, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnten.

„Nun zu deiner Aufgabe," fuhr Igor fort, „Diese führt dich in das kleine abgelegene Örtchen Inaba, wo du dein zweites Jahr an der Yasogami High School verbringen wirst.

Da du nicht gealtert bist, wird niemand verdacht schöpfen. Jetzt ist nur noch die Frage offen, wo du in dieser Zeit wohnen wirst..."


	3. Kapitel 2: Welcome to Doujima Residence

Kapitel 2: Welcome to Doujima Residence

Mai 2011

Minato war auf dem Weg in sein neues Zuhause für das nächste Jahr, es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie Igor es immer wieder schaffte immer noch ein Ass im Ärmel zu haben.

Auf dem Zettel, den er bekommen hatte, stand der Name Doujima und eine Adresse.

Der Ort war das vollkommene Gegenteil von Iwatodai. Und er musste zugeben, dass ihm das Ländliche gefiel, es war eine angenehme Abwechslung zur Hektik der Großstadt.

Die Umgebung selber wirkte wie ausgestorben, niemand kam ihm entgegen.

Hoffentlich würde sein Aufenthalt nicht zu langweilig werden...

Langsam schritt er die Straße entlang und suchte nach der richtigen Hausnummer, keine zwei Minuten später hatte er es gefunden.

Es war ein altes, im traditionellen Stil erbautes Gebäude.

Er klopfte und wartete, dass ihm jemand die Tür öffnete. Er vernahm Schritte und kurz darauf wurde ihm die Tür geöffnet.

Ein junges Mädchen beäugte ihn misstrauisch und schien darauf vorbereitet, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, wenn er irgendetwas versuchte.

„Hallo," grüßte er sie freundlich.

„Wohnt hier die Familie Doujima?" fragte er sie höflich und versuchte so liebenswürdig wie möglich zu wirken. Sie erinnerte ihn an das kleine Mädchen, welches er damals beim Schrein getroffen hatte.

„Und wer will das wissen?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

Er musste lächeln.

„Mein Name ist Minato Arisato. Ich soll hier für die nächste Zeit wohnen."

Ihre Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf.

„Oh! Papa hat mir gesagt das du kommen würdest. Er hatte mit dir aber erst heute Abend gerechnet. Jetzt ist er zusammen mit Big Bro noch mal weggegangen."

„Kann ich trotzdem reinkommen?" fragte er vorsichtig, er hatte echt keine Lust stundenlang hier draußen zu stehen.

„Natürlich."

Sie machte ihm Platz, so das er mit seinem Koffer ungehindert eintreten konnte.

Die Inneneinrichtung war das totale Gegenteil vom Haus selber. Es war mehr modern eingerichtet und bot alles, was man für einen normalen Haushalt brauchte.

Es gab sogar einen eigenen Fernseher in seinem Zimmer und genügend Platz für all seine Sachen. Er fühlte sich in der Zeit zurückversetzt, als er zusammen mit den anderen in der Wohngemeinschaft zusammen gewohnt hatte. Nur das nun kein Turm namens Tartarus mehr darauf wartete, erkundet zu werden.

Er stellte seinen Koffer in eine Ecke, auspacken konnte er immer noch, danach ging er wieder nach unten, wo Nanako, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte, gerade dabei war, das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" bot er sich an, doch sie schüttelte sich nur mit dem Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin es gewohnt das Essen vorzubereiten. Warum schaust nicht solange fern, bis die beiden zurückkommen."

Minato wollte nicht mit ihr argumentieren und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Das Fernsehprogramm bot nichts interessantes. Es schien, das es in der Gegend zu einigen Morden gekommen ist, aber keiner der Opfer sagte ihm etwas. Er schaltete kurz um und bekam noch den letzten Rest des Wetterberichts mit. Es schien, das es in den nächsten Tagen regnen würde, nicht, das es ihn stören würde.

Die Eingangstür öffnete und schloss sich und zwei Personen traten hinein.

Der eine war ein älterer Mann, dass war wahrscheinlich Nanakos Vater.

Der andere war in seinem Alter, er hatte kurze graue Haare. Es reichte ein kurzer Blick und er wusste wer er war.

Er besaß die zweite Wildcard. Ob dies nun gut war oder nicht, konnte er nicht sagen.

„Du bist früher als erwartet," meinte Doujima und begrüßte Minato, „Das da drüben ist mein Neffe Seta Souji. Da ihr auf die gleiche Schule geht, kann er dir bestimmt dabei helfen dich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen."

Doujima setzte sich an den Tisch und Nanako tischte das Essen auf.

„Aber jetzt sollten wir erst einmal etwas essen. Du hast doch bestimmt auch Hunger."


	4. Kapitel 3: A new transfer student from t

Kapitel 3: A new transfer student from the big city

Minato zog sich nach den Abendbrot sofort in sein Zimmer zurück und bekann seinen Koffer auszupacken.

Sein Schwert und seine Evoker versteckte er unter dem Bett, er wollte wirklich niemandem erklären, warum er Waffen bei sich trug.

Ein Klopfen ertönte an seiner Tür und Seta trat ein.

„Hey. Wollte nur mal schauen, wie du vorankommst."

„Geht so, ist ja nicht das erste mal, das ich das mache."

Das schien Setas Neugier zu wecken.

„Ziehst du des öfteren um?"

Minato nickte: „Seit dem Tod meiner Eltern bin ich oft umgezogen. Ich bleibe nie wirklich lange an einem Ort."

„Wo hast du zuletzt gelebt?" wollte Seta wissen.

„Iwatodai. Ich hab zusammen mit einigen anderen in einer Wohngemeinschaft gelebt. Die Zeit gehört wohl zu den schönsten die ich je hatte..."

Minato wusste nicht warum, vielleicht lag es daran, dass dieser Junge das gleiche Schicksal hatte wie er, aber irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als könnte er mit ihm über alles reden. Das letzte mal, das er dies gefühlt hatte, war mit Ryouji.

„Keine Sorge, hier gibt es zwar nicht viel, aber die meisten Leute sind echt nett und man findet eigentlich schnell neue Freunde," munterte Seta ihn auf, „Ich stell dich morgen mal ein paar Leuten vor, die freuen sich bestimmt über ein neues Gesicht."

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor sie sich für die Nacht fertig machten.

Morgen wäre sein erster Schultag, er war gespannt, wie wohl diese Schule aussehen würde.

Das Klingeln des Weckers ließ ihn hochschrecken. Es war schon etwas seltsam, schließlich war er vor kurzem noch Tod. Der Gedanke früh aufzustehen und zur Schule zu gehen klang irgendwie absurd. Doch jetzt konnte er nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen. Schwerfällig stand er auf, wusch sich und zog sich an.

Die neue Schuluniform saß wie angegossen, auch wenn er die alte vermisste. Zu gerne hätte er zusammen mit seinen Freunden die Schule abgeschlossen, aber daraus wurde nun nichts mehr.

Als er seine Schulsachen gepackt waren, machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Doujima war nirgendwo zu sehen, stattdessen fand er Seta und Nanako vor, die gerade dabei waren zu frühstücken.

„Morgen..." grüßte ihn Nanako noch etwas schüchtern.

„Willst du auch etwas?" fragte Seta und hielt ihm eine Schüssel mit Cornflakes entgegen, „Wir sind noch nicht zum einkaufen gekommen, aber es ist besser als nichts."

Minato nahm sie entgegen und schlang es schnell hinunter, denn sie waren spät dran und er wollte an seinem ersten Tag keinen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Sie rannten die Straße entlang und wurden erst langsamer, als die Schule vor ihnen auftauchte. Da noch immer Schüler auf dem Schulhof herumlungerten, waren sie wohl noch rechtzeitig.

Hinter ihnen ertönte eine Fahrradklingel und kurz darauf rauschte ein Junge an ihnen vorbei, nur um vor ihnen einen Unfall zu bauen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

Seta eilte zu ihm und half ihm auf.

„Blödes Fahrrad..." murmelte der andere, bevor er Seta angrinste: „Du kennst mich doch, so was haut mich nicht um."

Dann wandte er sich zu Minato.

„Und wer ist das?"

„Das ist Minato Arisato, er wohnt bei uns und geht ab heute auf unsere Schule. Er ist genau so ein Stadtmensch wie du und ich."

„Echt? Cool."

Er schritt auf Minato zu und reichte ihm seine Hand.

„Ich bin Yosuke Hanamura, freut mich."


	5. Kapitel 4: City Boys and Country Girls

Kapitel 4: City Boys and Country Girls

Yosuke war schon ein seltsamer Charakter, er erinnerte Minato ein wenig an Junpei.

Doch jetzt blieb leider keine Zeit dafür, er musste zum Lehrerzimmer, schließlich musste er wissen, in welcher Klasse er war.

Auch wenn er schon so eine Ahnung hatte, jedenfalls wenn er Igor richtig einschätzte.

Yosuke beschrieb ihm so gut es ging den Weg, bevor er und Seta sich auf den Weg in ihre eigenen Klassen machten.

Das Schulgebäude war viel kleiner, als er es gewohnt war, aber so hatte er wenigstens keine Schwierigkeiten seinen Weg hier drinnen zu finden.

Er klopfte an der Tür des Lehrerzimmers und trat ein.

Ein griesgrämiger älterer Mann kam ihm entgegen.

„Tch, du musst dieser Arisato sein, oder?"

Er besah ihn einmal von oben bis unten, bevor er sich endlich vorstellte: „ Mein Name ist Mr. Morooka, ich bin ab heute dein Klassenlehrer. Und nun komm, ich habe keine Lust deine widerliche Visage länger als nötig zu ertragen."

Er führte Minato in den zweiten Stock und in das Klassenzimmer 2-2. Kaum hatte Morooka den Raum betreten, wurde es urplötzlich still, ob es aber wirklich an ihm oder an Minato selbst gelegen hatte, wusste er nicht zu sagen.

„Hergehört ihr Plagen, dass ist euer neuer Mitschüler. Minato Arisato. Er kommt genauso wie Souji und Hanamura aus der Großstadt, aber das hat nichts zu sagen."

Dann wand er sich zu Minato: „Und dir sag ich genau das gleiche, wie den anderen beiden. Lass die Finger von den Mädchen, keine von ihnen ist an Stadtratten wie du es eine bist interessiert."

Nach ein paar weiteren Beleidigungen, konnte Minato sich endlich hinsetzen, während der ganzen Zeit hatte er einen passiven Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt und wirkte so, als ob es ihm überhaupt nichts anging. Aber außer Seta schien dies niemand zu bemerken.

Minato fand eine Bank vor Seta platz, seine Banknachbarin war ein Mädchen namens Yukiko Amagi, die sich gleich angeboten hatte, ihm beim Nachholen des Lernstoffes zu helfen. Hinter sich konnte er Yosuke hören, der sich leise darüber beschwerte, warum Yukiko ihm nie ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte.

Minato konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, diese Leute erinnerten ihn so sehr an seine alten Freunde, es war fast schon erschreckend.

Die Stunde verging wie im Flug und kaum hatte die Schulglocke geläutet und Mr. Morooka das Klassenzimmer verlassen, wurde er auch schon von einer Schar liebestoller Mädchen umringt, die alle auf einmal auf ihn einredeten.

Es flogen Sätze wie:

„Du bist süß, wollen wir mal ausgehen?"

„Wie ist es in einer Stadt zu wohnen?"

„Hast du vielleicht noch ein paar Brüder?"

Minato dachte schon daran die Flucht nach vorne anzutreten, als Setas Banknachbarin dazwischenging und die Meute verscheuchte.

„Tut mir Leid, die sind immer so, wenn jemand aus der Stadt hierherkommt...Ich bin übrigens Chie Satonaka."

Yukiko, die wohl Chies beste Freundin war, als auch Seta und Yosuke hatten sich inzwischen auch eingefunden und zusammen verbrachten sie die Pause auf dem Dach der Schule.

Doch sie waren nicht die einzigsten. Eine Gruppe jüngerer Mädchen war auch dort und sie schienen in ein hitziges Gespräch vertieft zu sein.

„Habt ihr schon vom Midnight Channel gehört?" fragte die eine, doch als alle den Kopf schüttelten erzählte sie weiter: „Es heißt wenn man um Mitternacht, wenn es regnet, in einen ausgeschalteten Fernseher schaut, erscheint einem der Seelenverwandte. Findet ihr das nicht aufregend?"

„Also ich weiß nicht..." meinte eine andere.

„Warum versuchen wir es nicht beim nächsten mal, wer weiß was passiert?"

Die anderen stimmten wiederwillig ein.

Minato interessierte sich zwar nicht für solche Dinge, aber dieser Midnight Channel hatte sein Interesse geweckt. Er würde es beim nächsten mal auch einmal ausprobieren.


	6. Kapitel 5: Midnight Channel

Kapitel 5: Midnight Channel

Der restliche Schultag verlief ohne weitere Probleme.

Yosuke hatte ihn eingeladen mit nach Junes zu kommen, aber er hatte abgelehnt. Erst einmal wollte er die Umgebung ein wenig kennen lernen, schließlich würde er für eine Weile hier wohnen.

Als erstes wollte er sich die Einkaufsmeile anschauen. Diese war jedoch nicht sonderlich gut besucht. Nur eine handvoll Leute war hier unterwegs.

Er hatte von Yosuke gehört, dass seit Junes geöffnet war, diese immer weiter verwahrloste. Inzwischen verdienten die Leute kaum noch genug, um sich und ihre Familie zu ernähren.

Etwas zerstörte jedoch die Umgebung und das war eine leuchtende blaue Tür, die Minato nur zu gut kannte.

Ernäherte sich ihr und trat ein.

Doch statt des gewohnten Aufzuges befand er sich diesmal in einer Art Limosine.

„Oh Willkommen, wie ich sehe hast du uns schon gefunden," begrüßte ihn Igor.

Neben ihm saß Margaret, ein großes Buch auf ihrem Schoß.

„Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass du ihm noch nichts über dich erzählt hast?" hakte er dann nach.

„Das ist richtig, ich glaube es ist noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr..." stimmte Igor zu, „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was du wissen möchtest?"

„Was wissen sie über den Midnight Channel?" fragte Minato frei heraus.

„Du hast also davon gehört..." Igor lachte verschmitzt.

„Nun, eigentlich könntest du dir es auch selber zusammenreimen..."

Igor murmelte noch ein wenig vor sich hin und schien vollkommen in seiner eigenen Welt eingetaucht zu sein.

„Du solltest wohl lieber gehen," schlug Margaret vor.

Das schien wohl das beste zu sein.

Er trat zurück auf die Straße und setzte seinen Erkundungsgang fort.

Die Einkaufsmeile bot weiterhin alles was ein Herz begehrte, es gab einige Restaurants, einen Waffenladen, den er sicherlich jetzt öfter aufsuchen würde und einige kleinere Märkte.

Danach führte ihn sein Weg an das Flussufer des Samegawa, einige Leute hatten sich hier eingefunden und genossen die frische Luft, vielleicht sollte er hier auch des öfteren entspannen...

Als er sich alles angeschaut hatte, beschloss er zurückzukehren, Junes musste noch warten, bis er etwas mehr Zeit hatte.

Die Wohnung war ruhig.

Nanako saß am Tisch und sah gerade fern.

„Willkommen zurück," grüßte sie ihn noch immer etwas zurückhaltend, es würde wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bis sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte.

Er setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch und sah zusammen mit ihr ein wenig fern.

Fast zwei Stunden später tauchte auch Seta auf, er sah müde und etwas erschöpft aus, trotzdem versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Auch Doujima kam kurz darauf.

Nanako begrüßte sie herzlich und zusammen aßen sie Abendbrot.

Im Fernsehen lief eine Reportage über eine Bikergang, die sich in Inaba aufhalten soll, besonders einer dieser Leute wurde ins Rampenlicht gestellt. Sein Name war Kanji Tatsumi, ein Typ, dem man wirklich nicht im Dunkeln begegnen wollte.

So verging die Zeit und die vier zogen sich in ihre Räume zurück.

Schwer prasselte der Regen gegen Minatos Fenster und er erinnerte sich daran, was er am Mittag belauscht hatte.

Punkt zwölf näherte er sich dem ausgeschalteten Fernseher und starrte auf den Bildschirm, ganz plötzlich begann sich dieser fast wie von selbst anzuschalten.

Das Bild war verschwommen, zeigte jedoch deutlich einen jungen Mann, der ihm äußerst bekannt vorkam.

Doch wo hatte er ihn schon mal gesehen.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag:

Das war dieser Kanji Tatsumi, den er noch am selben Abend im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, aber warum erschien er nun hier?

Vielleicht sollte er doch einmal ein Wort mit Seta wechseln...


	7. Kapitel 6: Persona

Kapitel 6: Persona

Auch am nächsten morgen saßen die drei wieder am Frühstückstisch.

Noch immer schwirrten Minato die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht durch den Kopf. Sobald er mit Seta allein war, würde er ihn darüber befragen, er musste einfach erfahren, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Als sie fertig waren, machten sich die drei auf den Weg, Nanako begleitete sie bis zu ihrer Schule und verabschiedete sich dann von ihnen. Jetzt oder Nie! Wer wusste schon, wann Setas Freunde hier auftauchen würden.

„Du, sag mal," sprach er ihn an, „Was weißt du eigentlich über den Midnight Channel?"

Seta blieb abrupt stehen und sah Minato erschrocken an. Aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man lesen, dass er sich fragte, woher er zur Hölle er davon wusste.

„Sagen wir mal, ich habe davon gehört und es gestern ausprobiert. Sei ehrlich mit mir! Das ist kein Zufall, dass der Typ, der zuvor noch im Fernsehen zu sehen war, auf einmal dort auftaucht."

„Nein," gab dieser zu, auch wenn er nicht gerade erfreut darüber war, es jemanden, den er erst einen Tag kannte zu erzählen.

Er begann ihm kurz und knapp alles zu berichten, was in den letzten Monaten geschehen war, wie ständig Leute, die zuvor im Fernsehen mehr oder weniger berühmt geworden waren, auf einmal entführt wurden und in die Fernseher geworfen wurden.

Dahinter soll sich eine Welt befinden, die der ihren wohl sehr ähnlich ist, bis auf die Ausnahme, dass dort Schatten zu Hause sind, die durch die Emotionen der Leute immer stärker wurden und diese Leute auch töteten.

Er, zusammen mit einigen Freunden versuchen den Entführungsopfern zu helfen, damit es nicht wieder zu einem Mord kommt, dafür haben sie eine sogenannte Kraft, die sie Persona nennen. So eine Art zweites ich, das hervorgerufen wird, um gegen die Schatten zu kämpfen.

„Oh man, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum ich dir das alles erzähle, wahrscheinlich hältst du mich jetzt für vollkommen übergeschnappt..." stöhnte er.

Doch Minato schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, das ganze Szenario schien ihm so vertraut, dass es ihm schwer fiel, ihm nicht hier und jetzt alles über sich zu erzählen.

„Doch ich glaube dir. Diese Welt, die du erwähnt hast, die würde ich zu gerne mal sehen," noch harmloser konnte er seine Bitte nicht formulieren. Wenn er die Chance hatte, sich diese Welt einmal anzuschauen, vielleicht könnte er dann auch den Zusammenhang mit der Dark Hour verstehen.

Seta kratzte sich am Kopf: „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist... Es ist wirklich gefährlich! Du könntest sterben!"

Doch Minato schien unbeeindruckt: „Ich kann mich verteidigen, keine Sorge und falls es doch zu gefährlich wird, bleibe ich im Hintergrund."

Noch immer plagten Seta Zweifel, aber wenn Minato meinte, dass er sich verteidigen konnte, wollte er es ihm nicht verbieten, wer wusste schon, was noch alles auf sie zu kam. Sie konnten jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die sie kriegen konnten.

„Also gut," sagte er, „aber du hältst dich zurück."

Mit diesen Worten setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Nur um ein paar Meter weiter auf trafen sie auf Setas Freunde, dieser machte gleich kurzen Prozess und erzählte ihnen von den neu getroffenen Plänen.

„Ist das wirklich so eine gute Idee?" fragte Chie, „Ich meine er hat noch nicht einmal eine Persona."

„Doch hab ich," antwortete Minato in einer etwas gelangweilten Stimmlage.

„Was?!" schrieen sie fast gleichzeitig.


	8. Kapitel 7: Beyond the TV

Kapitel 7: Beyond the TV

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte Seta erschrocken, aber Minato zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ihr habt mich nicht gefragt."

Yosuke lachte: „Oh man, du bist wirkliche ne Nummer, weißt du das?"

Es war schon seltsam, wie schnell es Minato schaffte, sich mit den anderen anzufreunden.

Wahrscheinlich wurden die Leute einfach von Minatos Art angezogen.

„OK, dann treffen wir uns nachher in unseren speziellen Hauptquartier," sagte Yosuke, als sie das Schultor erreicht hatten, „Teddy freut sich bestimmt, mal wieder jemand neues kennen zulernen."

Der restliche Schultag verlief genauso so wie der erste recht ereignislos und Minato langweilte sich zurecht, denn der zu vermittelnde Stoff unterschied sich kaum von dem, was er zuvor gelernt hatte.

Die Lehrer hatten zwar in ihrem Stoff öfters einen anderen Schwerpunkt gesetzt, aber er konnte sich damit arrangieren. Es musste schon mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn er das Schuljahr nicht erfolgreich über die Runden brachte.

Nach Unterrichtsschluss führte Seta Minato nach Junes, was für ihn nur recht war, da er dann nicht alleine den Weg hier her finden musste,

Auf der Terrasse, die gleichzeitig auch als Imbiss fungierte, fanden sie sich an einem runden Tische ein.

„So, ich schätze hiermit können wir Minato als eingeweihtes Mitglied unserer kleinen Gruppe willkommen heißen," sagte Yosuke nach einer längeren Pause des Schweigens.

„Nun sollten wir aber wieder zum Hauptthema zurückkehren," sagte Chie dann, „Habt ihr alle den Midnight Channel gestern gesehen?"

Sie nickten.

„Das war definitiv dieser Kanji Typ, den sie im Fernsehen gezeigt haben," meinte Chie, „Also hatten wir Recht mit der Vermutung, dass Leute, die auf dem Midnight Channel erscheinen vorher im Fernsehen gezeigt wurden oder besser gesagt vor kurzem Berühmtheit erlangt haben..."

„Wir sollten ihm im Auge behalten, vielleicht können wir so den Täter endlich stellen," schlug Yukiko vor.

„Aber vorher sollten wir erst mal bei Teddy vorbeischauen, vielleicht hat er ja irgendetwas bemerkt," sagte Yosuke schließlich.

„Ja, vielleicht hat er endlich eine Spur," meinte Seta.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Elektronik-Abteilung von Junes.

„Das hier ist der Eingang," erklärte Yosuke Minato, „Sei aber vorsichtig, beim ersten mal ist die Reise meist etwas holprig."

Danach trat er an den Bildschirm heran und berührte ihn mit einer Hand. Die Oberfläche schlug Wellen, ähnlich wie bei Wasser.

Mit einem Satz war er im Fernseher verschwunden und Minato musste zugeben, dass ihn dies doch überraschte. Hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Worten gesehen, hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht geglaubt.

„Wir gehen als nächstes."

Seta nahm vorsichtig seine Hand und zusammen sprangen sie in den Fernseher.

Minato konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, es war, als würde er in ein endloses Loch stürzen. Doch so endlos war sein Fall dann doch nicht, als sein Hinterteil schmerzhaft Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden machte, der scheinbar aus dem Nichts erschienen war.

Seta, der immer noch seine Hand hielt, wurde auch zu Boden gerissen und landete neben ihm, während die anderen mehr oder weniger elegant auf ihren Füßen landeten.

„Sensei!" ertönte eine etwas quietschige Stimme und nur einen Moment später stand ein riesiges blaues teddybärähnliches Etwas vor ihnen.

„Wie auf´s Stichwort Teddy!" rief Yosuke.


	9. Kapitel 8: Bang! Headshot!

Kapitel 8: Bang! Headshot!

Teddy half Seta und Minato wieder auf die Beine, bevor er letzteren misstrauisch beäugte.

„Wer ist das Sensei?" fragte er diesen.

„Teddy, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Minato, er wird uns ab heute unterstützen."

Teddy näherte sich ihm, begutachtete ihn für einen Moment, bevor sich seine Augen weiteten: „Woah! Das nenn ich mal eine starke Persona! ...Aber irgendwie erinnert sie mich an die von Sensei..."

„Mann, so hat Teddy noch nie reagiert, scheint als hättest du einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen," merkte Chie an.

„Warum zeigst du uns nicht einfach mal deine Persona, vielleicht kann Teddy dann analysieren, warum du ihn an Setas Persona erinnerst..." schlug Yukiko vor.

„Ja, vielleicht..." murmelte Minato und holte die Evoker aus seiner Tasche. Dummerweise hatte er es versäumt, ihnen zu erklären, wie er seine Personas beschwört.

„Oh man! Wo hast du die die ganze Zeit versteckt?!" rief Yosuke erschrocken, doch er verstummte, als Minato diese gegen seine Schläfe hielt.

„H...He warte mal!"

Fast zeitgleich stürzten sie auf ihn zu und versuchten ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu reißen, doch es war zu spät.

Doch statt des zu erwartenden Blutes, sah es so aus, als würde Glas zersplittern, welches langsam eine Form annahm.

Kurze Zeit später schwebte eine Persona über seinem Kopf.

Es war Orpheus, es war vielleicht nicht Minatos spektakulärste Persona, aber da er nicht wusste, wie viel seiner inzwischen zurückgekehrt war, wollte er es erst einmal ruhig angehen.

Die anderen standen noch immer wie angewurzelt da und betrachteten sie.

„Ist das deine Persona?" fragte Seta und Minato nickte: „Das ist Orpheus. Er war die erste Persona, die erhalten habe."

„Die Erste? Heißt das, du kannst auch mehrere Personas beschwören?" fragte Yukiko peplex.

„Ja, bedeutet das, ihr könnt das auch?"

Doch sie schüttelten nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, der einzige, der das kann ist Seta da drüben."

Sie sahen zu ihm, also war er es wirklich, dem Igor die Wild Card verliehen hatte.

„Aber...man! Du kannst uns doch nicht so einen Schrecken einjagen! Das nächste mal warne uns bitte, bevor du so was machst..." beschwerte sich Yosuke, dem der Schock noch immer in den Knochen steckte.

„Tut mir leid, dass hatte ich vergessen..." entschuldigte sich Minato.

„Aber seltsam ist das schon..." merkte Chie an, „Wir beschwören unsere Persona, indem wir diese Tarockarten zerstören, aber er muss sich dafür in den Kopf schießen?"

„Ich schieße mich nicht wirklich in den Kopf, es ist mehr so, dass ich mit der Evoker die Persona aus meinem Kopf zwinge. Eigentlich ist das nicht mal eine Waffe, da man damit niemanden verletzen kann," erklärte Minato.

„Eigentlich ist es ja auch egal, wie er seine Personas beschwört, am Ende zählt schließlich nur, dass er es kann und das er eine sehr große Hilfe für uns ist."

Seta hatte n die Situation eingegriffen, da er bemerkt hatte, wie unangenehm es für Minato war.

„Seta hat recht. Wir sollten uns lieber darum kümmern, dass dieser Kanji nicht als nächstes entführt wird," stimmte ihm Yukiko zu.

„Aber nicht mehr heute! Ich habe für einen Tag genug Aufregung gehabt!" maulte Yosuke und auch die anderen schienen nicht mehr wirklich Lust zu haben heute noch irgendetwas zu tun.

„OK, aber morgen treffen wir uns gleich nach der Schule in der Einkaufsmeile," orderte Seta.

„Aye aye, Anführer!" riefen sie im Chor, bevor sie sich in heilloses Gelächter verloren.


	10. Kapitel 9: Still Healing

Kapitel 9: Still Healing

Es war später, als sie gedacht hatten, als sie wieder auf der anderen Seite waren. Sie entschlossen sich für heute Schluss zu machen und trennten sich.

Seta und Minato entschlossen sich für den direkten Weg nach Hause, für heute hatten sie wirklich genug von den Überraschungen.

Minato nahm sich die Zeit, Seta ein wenig über die Ereignisse vor zwei Jahren einzuweihen, wobei er jedoch sowohl sein wahres Alter als auch ein Ende nach dem Kampf mit Nyx verschwieg.

Die Zeit war einfach noch nicht reif dafür.

„Das ist Wahnsinn," meinte Seta, „Und ich dachte, wir wären die einzigsten, die Persona beschwören könnten."

„Allerdings konnten wir dies nur während der Dark Hour..." versuchte Minato seinen Enthusiasmus etwas zu bremsen.

„Aber du konntest doch auch in dieser anderen Welt deine Persona beschwören..."

Minato musste zugeben, dass Setas Standpunkt Sinn ergab.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht..."

„Siehst du?" Seta grinste.

Minatos Gedanken wurden schwer, die anderen wären bestimmt eine große Hilfe bei der Lösung dieses Rätsels, aber er wollte sie nicht in diese ganze Sache mit reinziehen, wenn es sie vermeiden ließe.

Ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl ließ ihn inne halte.

Scheinbar hatte sein Körper sich noch ganz wieder hergestellt und die Beschwörung von Orpheus hatte ihm wohl doch mehr Kraft abverlangt, als er zuvor geglaubt hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Seta, der vorrausgegangen war hatte sich umgedreht, sein Gesicht zeigte Züge der Besorgnis.

Er wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sein, als ein brennender Schmerz sich in seinen Gliedern ausbreitete und die Welt um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

Er sah nur noch, wie Seta auf ihn zugerannt kam.

Minato erwachte im Velvet Room.

„Scheint als hättest du dich ein wenig übernommen, Junge," lachte Igor.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte er wissen.

„Es scheint, als hätte sich dein Körper noch nicht ganz an diese Lage gewöhnt. Du kannst dich also glücklich schätzen, dass es sich diesmal nur um einen Schwächeanfall handelt. So lange du also noch nicht bei Kräften bist, solltest du dich ein wenig zurückhalten, sonst landest du schneller wieder unter der Erde, als dir lieb ist und dann wäre auch unser Vertrag ungültig und das willst du bestimmt nicht."

Nein, dass wollte er wirklich nicht.

„Nun gut, dann ist es jetzt wohl an der Zeit, dass du zurückkehrst, es scheint, dass dein Freund sich Sorgen um dich macht."

Ein gleißendes Licht hüllte ihn ein und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Neben Ihm schlief Seta auf einem Stuhl, es schien er hatte die ganze Zeit über ihn gewacht.

Eigentlich wollte er ihn nicht wecken, wahrscheinlich war Seta vollkommen ausgelaugt, schließlich musste er ihn wahrscheinlich den ganzen Weg bis hierher tragen...

Aber dort sitzen lassen konnte er ihn auch nicht.

Vorsichtig versuchte er ihn wachzurütteln, doch Seta rührte sich nicht.

„So wird das nichts...Der schläft wie ein Toter..."

Minato blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Seta in sein Bett zu verfrachten, er musste dann halt in Setas Zimmer schlafen, aber damit würde er schon klar kommen.

Vorsichtig legte er Seta hin und deckte ihn zu.

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Jungen und verließ leise das Zimmer.


	11. Kapitel 10: Preparations

Kapitel 10: Preparations

Minato musste sich am nächsten Morgen erst einmal orientieren. Nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht wieder zurück.

Er war in Setas Zimmer und Seta war in seinem. Etwas seltsam war dies schon und er hoffte inständig, dass Dojima gestern Abend nicht noch einmal nach den beiden gesehen hatte, denn das hätte wahrscheinlich zu einigen Verwirrungen geführt.

Zuallererst musste er jedoch an frische Kleidung kommen.

Leise schlich er sich auf den Flur und in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Im Untergeschoss konnte er schon Nanako hören, die das Frühstück vorbereitete. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie gut dieses kleine Mädchen den Haushalt schmiss.

Bei seinem Zimmer angekommen drückte er vorsichtig die Klinke nach unten und trat hinein.

Seta lag noch immer in seinem Bett und schien tief und fest zu schlafen und eigentlich wollte er ihn gar nicht wecken, aber er konnte schlecht die Schule verschlafen...

Vorsichtig packte er ihn an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn wach.

„Zeit zum Aufstehen."

Nur gemächlich schaffte es Seta seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Morgen," grüßte e Minato verschlafen, bis ihm endlich dämmerte, wo genau er sich befand. Mit einem Ruck schoss er in die Höhe. Minato war erschrocken ein Stück nach hinten gesprungen.

Geschockt blickte er Minato an: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?! Du bist einfach umgekippt!"

Minato lächelte jedoch nur: „Keine Sorge, mir geht´s bestens. Hab mich nur ein wenig überanstrengt, das ist alles."

Seta atmete einmal tief durch: „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt..."

Minato merkte sofort, dass wahrscheinlich noch mehr dahinter steckte, aber im Moment war es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn er nicht weiter darauf einging.

„Du bist gestern auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen und da ich dich schlecht dort schlafen lassen konnte hab ich dich kurzerhand in mein Bett verfrachtet," wechselte Minato das Thema.

„Danke," meinte Seta verlegen, „ Ich hoffe das hat dir nicht so viele Umstände gemacht."

„Keine Sorge," beschwichtigte Minato ihn, „Trotzdem wäre es besser, wenn du jetzt aufstehen würdest, sonst kommst du zu spät und Nanakos Frühstück fällt auch weg."

Bei dem Wort Frühstück war er schon halb aus dem Bett.

Minato konnte nur staunen, wie schnell er auf einmal wach war.

„Na ja, wenigstens kann ich mich so in Ruhe umziehen..."

Die Schuluniform war schnell angezogen und er war pünktlich für das Frühstück fertig. Zehn Minuten später trudelte auch Seta endlich ein und nahm Platz.

Sie genossen es in aller Ruhe, bis es dann doch an der Zeit war, das Haus zu verlassen.

Auf halben Wege stieß Yosuke zu ihnen.

„Seid ihr bereit für unsere heutige Mission?" fragte er die beiden mit einem Übermaß an guter Laune.

„Ja, wir können nur hoffen, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist," meinte Seta.

„Hey Minato, lass uns nach der Schule noch schnell beim Waffenhändler vorbeischauen, vielleicht finden wir dort etwas brauchbares für dich," schlug Yosuke ihm vor und Minato stimmte ihm zu.

Er brauchte unbedingt eine Waffe, um gegen die Shadows zu bestehen, sonst hätte er ein arges Problem.

Die drei betraten das Schulgelände und begaben sich in ihren Klassenraum.


	12. Kapitel 11: Time Alone

Kapitel 11: Time Alone

Der Unterricht verlief recht ereignislos und nachdem die Schulglocke die letzte Stunde beendete, fand sich die Gruppe vor dem Schultor wieder.

Yosuke verabschiedete sich von ihnen und zog Minato hinter sich her in die Stadt. Bis sie vor dem Waffenladen standen, den Minato schon vor ein paar Tagen entdeckt hatte.

„Die Auswahl ist ziemlich gut, du findest bestimmt etwas, mit dem du umgehen kannst."

Sie betraten das verhältnismäßig kleine Gebäude und wurden fast augenblicklich von einem älteren Mann begrüßt, der den Laden wohl leitete.

„Willkommen, was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Wir schauen uns erst mal um," sagte Yosuke nur und führte Minato von einem Regal zum nächsten. Yosuke hatte nicht übertrieben, als er sagte, dass sie eine große Auswahl hätten, doch Minato wusste schon, was er wollte.

Zielstrebig ging er zu einem der hinteren Regale und nahm sich eins der Schwerter.

„Gute Wahl," meinte der Verkäufer nur.

„Du bist wie Seta, der hat sich auch gleich das Schwert gegriffen."

„Ich bin es nicht nur gewohnt mit einem Schwert zu kämpfen, aber hiermit fühle ich mit am besten," gab Minato zu.

Sie bezhlten die Waffe und tarnten sie etwas ab, damit sie es sicher wieder zurück zur Schule schafften.

Dort warteten die anderen immer noch auf sie.

„Können wir dann endlich los?" drängelte Chie, die es kaum noch auf der Stelle aushielt.

„Wir sollten uns aufteilen, so eine große Gruppe fällt viel zu sehr auf," schlug Yukiko vor.

„Ich wähle Yukiko in meine Gruppe!" platze es aus Yosuke, bevor einer der anderen auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

„Dann komme ich auch mit!" rief Chie, „Auf keinen Fall lasse ich dich mit ihr alleine!"

Somit war es an Seta und Minato, das kleine Textilwarengeschäft zu überwachen. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass die anderen es nicht vermasselten.

Sie hatten beim Schrein Deckung gesucht, aber bis jetzt war noch nichts ungewöhnliches passiert und Minato musste zugeben, dass er sich ein wenig langweilte.

Seta schien es ebenso zu ergehen, er blickte sich ständig um und trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf seinem Arm.

„Ob sie aufgeflogen sind?" fragte Minato schließlich.

„Ich hoffe nicht, es ist schließlich auch so schon schwer genug..."

„...sie erinnern mich sehr an meine Freunde..." Minato musste lächeln.

„Es scheint als wären wie in dieser Hinsicht gar nicht so verschieden. Wie waren sie so?"

„Nun, sie waren sicher alles andere als perfekt, aber man konnte sich auf sie verlassen, wenn es darauf ankam. Ich hoffe, dass es vielleicht bald mal die Möglichkeit gibt, sie zu besuchen."

„Das wird es sicher."

Minato war es bis zu diesem Moment noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass seine und Setas Hand es irgendwie geschafft hatten, sich zu berühren, aber jetzt war es ihm ein wenig peinlich, auch, wenn sein Gegenüber es wohl noch gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Es war lange her, dass er sich in der Gegenwart einer Person so wohl gefühlt hatte, wie jetzt mit Seta.

Vielleicht würde dieses Jahr doch interessanter werden, als er bis zu diesem Moment angenommen hatte...


	13. Kapitel 12: Man! This Guy is scary!

Kapitel 12: Man! This Guy is scary! And Weird…

Trotz aller Hoffnungen überraschte es Minato nicht, als die drei endlich auftauchten und ihnen die traurige Botschaft übermittelten, dass sie auf ganzer Linie versagt hatten.

Scheinbar hatten Yosuke und Chie sich wieder in die Haare gekriegt und ihre Deckung auffliegen lassen, so dass sie von Kanji bemerkt wurden und unter viel Geschrei vertrieben worden waren.

„Soviel zu unserem Plan..." murmelte Seta enttäuscht und wandte sich Minato und den anderen zu: „Am besten warten wir noch einen Moment, vielleicht taucht Kanji hier auf..."

Wie auf´s Stichwort dröhnte eine Stimme hinter ihnen: „Was lungert ihr hier herum!"

Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und blickten in das Antlitz eines ziemlich griesgrämigen Kanji Tatsumi.

„Seit ihr nicht die Typen, die mich vorhin verfolgt haben?! Was für krankes Spiel spielt ihr hier?!"

Yosuke versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber wie schon so oft, schaffte er es wieder einmal, sich vollkommen zu verplappern und seinen Gegenüber noch verärgerter zu machen.

„Zeit den Rückzug anzutreten!" brüllte er noch, bevor sie die Beine in die Hand nahmen und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung rannten.

„Mann, dieser Typ ist in echt ja noch furchteinflößender, als im Fernsehen..." keuchte Yosuke und stütze sich kurz ab.

„Jedenfalls scheint er immer noch OK zu sein...

Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit wir ihn auf dem Midnight Channel gesehen haben, wenn es so ist wie bei Yukiko, dann kann es nicht mehr lange dauern..."

„Das beste wird es sein," schlug Yukiko vor, „wenn wir heute erst mal nach Hause gehen und morgen wieder hierher kommen. Vielleicht hat er sich dann wieder etwas beruhigt und wir können in Ruhe mit ihm reden."

„Da wir ja sowieso keine andere Wahl haben..." seufzte Chie.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Ein ruhiger Spatziergang wurde Seta und Minato jedoch verwehrt, denn kaum, nachdem sie sich von ihren Freunden getrennt hatten, begann es zu regnen.

So schnell sie nur konnten, rannten sie zu Doujimas Haus, wo sie auch schon von Nanako erwartet wurden.

Sie kümmerte sich sofort um die beiden durchgeweichten Jungen und reichte ihnen ein Paar Handtücher, damit sie sich abtrocknen konnten.

Sie aßen zusammen in Ruhe ihr Abendbrot, bevor sie sich auf ihre Zimmer zurückzogen.

Jedenfalls bis auf Minato, der sich bei Seta eingefunden hatte.

Doch die Ruhe wurde je unterbrochen, als Seta´s Handy klingelte. Eine vollkommen aufgelöste Yukiko meldete sich und berichte ihnen, dass Kanji verschwunden war. Sie mussten mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen, soviel war klar.

Sie mussten heute Nacht unbedingt den Midnightchannel schauen, dann wüssten sie genau, ob Kanji etwas zugestoßen war.

Minato stimmte ihm in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen zu, denn wenn sich ihre Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten, mussten sie schnell handeln, bevor es zu spät war.

Sie harrten bei Seta im Zimmer aus, bis die Uhr in seinem Zimmer endlich zwölf Uhr anzeigte. Draußen prasselte immer noch der Regen und die beiden positionierten sich vor dem Fernseher.

Kanji, spärlich bekleidet in nichts mehr als einem Lendenschurz erschien auf dem Bildschirm.

„Hallo~ liebe Zuschauer...es ist Zeit für „Schlimmes, schlimmes Badehaus!" ertönte es und die beiden mussten schon zweimal hinschauen, bevor sie wirklich glaubten, dass das hier wirklich der Kanji war, den sie vorhin noch gesehen hatten.


	14. Kapitel 13: Hearing Voices

Kapitel 13: Hearing Voices

„Hast du das auch gesehen?" fragte Seta, als der Bildschirm sich wieder verfinsterte.

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll...Läuft das immer so ab?"

„Ja, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das, das Skurielste ist, was ich bis dato gesehen habe..."

Sie wurden von Setas Handy unterbrochen, dass wieder angefangen hatte zu klingeln.

„H...h...hey, was ich meine…."

Es schien, als hätte Yosuke das Spektakel von eben auch gesehen.

Seta versuchte sein bestes ihn zu beruhigen.

„Aber das war vollkommen übertrieben! Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das wirklich Kanji war.

Verdammt! Unsere Vermutung war also wirklich richtig...

Wenn wir doch nur ein wenig länger geblieben wären..."

Yosuke atmete einmal scharf aus.

„Jedenfalls, du hast den Ort im Hintergrund auch gesehen, oder? Was glaubst du was es ist?"

„Keine Ahnung," gab Seta zurück, „Aber das Wichtigste im Moment es, schnellstmöglich einen Rettungsplan auszuarbeiten."

Seta legte auf und legte das Handy auf den kleinen Beistelltisch.

„Ich würd´ sagen, das wär´s für heute."

„Vermutlich."

Minato verabschiedete sich und ging danach auf sein Zimmer. Dieses Erlebnis war wirklich mehr als verrückt und er hatte wirklich einen Moment gebraucht, um zu begreifen, was er da gesehen hatte.

Die Welt im Fernseher war skuriel gewesen, doch dass sie zu so was in der Lag war...

Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass er mal ein wenig herumschnüffelte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist..."

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und blickte sich in seinem Zimmer um, doch außer ihm war dort niemand. Mit dem Gedanken, dass er sich das wohl bloß eingebildet hatte, machte er es sich wieder auf seinem Bett gemütlich, als ihn ein Kichern wieder hochschrecken ließ.

„Ich bin hier drüben."

Diesmal fiel es ihm leichter, die Stimme zu orten und sie schien direkt aus dem Fernseher zu kommen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich diesem und blickte hinein.

Das was er dort erblickte, ließ ihn unweigerlich zurückschrecken, denn es war etwas, mit dem er absolut nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Pharos?!"

War das überhaupt möglich? Technisch gesehen war Death immer noch in seinem Körper eingeschlossen, aber sie hatten Nyx doch besiegt...

„Ich hatte auch einen Wunsch frei," grinste der Junge und winkte ihm zu.

„Aber wie...?"

Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„...Igor richtig?"

Pharos nickte: _„Er meinte, dass du vielleicht meine Hilfe gebrauchen kannst. Auch wenn ich noch nicht so richtig weiß wie. Aber da du mein Freund bist, werde ich mein allerbestes versuchen, dich bei deiner Aufgabe zu unterstützen, sag mir nur, was ich tun muss."_

Minato spürte den Social Link aufflackern, den er vor so langer Zeit mit ihm gebildet hatte.

„Es gibt da wirklich etwas, womit du mir helfen kannst..." sagte er nach kurzer Überlegung, „Könntest du dich auf deiner Seite ein wenig umsehen, ob dir irgendwas seltsames auffällt? Egal wie unbedeutend es sein mag?"

„Wenn ich dir damit helfen kann."

Er lächelte ihm noch einmal kurz entgegen und verschwand dann wieder.

Hoffentlich war es das letzte mal, an diesem Abend, wo man seinen Schlaf störte...


	15. Kapitel 14: Rescue Kanji, maybe

Kapitel 14: Rescue Kanji, maybe...

Am nächsten Tag fanden sie sich nach der Schule sofort wieder zusammen.

„Wenn wir die Abläufe bedenken, dürfte Kanji schon im Fernseher sein..." schlussfolgerte Yosuke.

Das war nicht gut, bedeutete es doch, dass der Täter ihnen mal wieder einen Schritt voraus war. „Was dieser Midnight Channel wohl ist..." murmelte Yukiko, doch so richtig wusste niemand, wie sie es ihr erklären sollten. Doch eins war auf alle Fälle klar, der Mörder musste es genießen, wenn er seine Opfer hineingeworfen hatte.

Man entschloss sich dazu, gleich im Anschluss zu Teddy zu gehen, er würde schon wissen, wo sie ihn finden konnten.

Teddy war nicht eine so große Hilfe, wie anfangs angenommen. Er konnte Kanji nicht orten und brauchte irgendwas, dass ihm gehört hatte. Eine gar nicht so leichte Aufgabe, wie sich herausstellte.

Minato überließ das Suchen den anderen, denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er darauf wirklich keine Lust. Er wollte seine Freizeit lieber dazu nutzen, sich ein wenig in der Stadt umzusehen. Er hatte noch nicht sehr viele Chancen dazu gehabt und wollte das endlich nachholen. Musste jedoch feststellen, dass es hier weniger zu sehen gab, als er angenommen hatte. Es war halt wirklich nur ein kleiner Ort. Und bis auf die Einkaufspassage gab es hier wirklich nicht viel.

Und so war es kein Wunder, dass er sich am späten Nachmittag an der Tankstelle am Ortsrand befand und nicht mehr so richtig wusste, was er jetzt noch tun konnte.

Er setzte sich auf den Bürgersteig und beobachtete einfach die Autos, die an ihn vorbeifuhren, bis sich ein Schatten über ihn legte und er unweigerlich aufblicken musste.

Er erkannte die Person sofort. Es war der junge Tankwart, den er während seiner Ankunft schon einmal gesehen hatte. Finster blickte er auf ihn herab und schien über dessen Anwesenheit mehr als nur erzürnt zu sein.

Den Grund dafür konnte er sich jedoch nicht erklären.

„Verlass diese Stadt. Deine Anwesenheit ist hier nicht erwünscht."

Seine Stimme war kalt, ohne jegliche Gefühlregung und Minato musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihn beunruhigte. Bevor er jedoch etwas erwähnen konnte, tauchten Doujima und Adachi auf und begrüßten ihn.

„Was machst hier soweit draußen?" fragte Doujima in seiner üblichen Polizistenstimme. Natürlich war es seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass er sonst immer mit seinem Neffen zusammen war.

„Ich habe mir ein wenig die Stadt angesehen," antwortete er, was so gesehen auch nicht gelogen war.

„Wenn das so ist...

Bleib aber nicht mehr so lange hier. Momentan ist es hier ziemlich gefährlich und da ich die Verantwortung für dich habe, gefällt es mir gar nicht, wenn du hier alleine rumläufst."

„Keine Sorge, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen."

Hier gab es sowieso nichts mehr zu tun und dann konnte er auch gut und gerne zu Hause die Zeit totschlagen.

„Wenn das so ist, kannst du bei mir mitfahren. Ich muss nur noch schnell etwas von der Wache holen."

Doujima´s Vorschlag kam ihm gerade recht, da er so wenigstens nicht laufen musste. Denn der Weg zurück war doch länger, als er in Erinnerung hatte.

Kaum dort angekommen wurde er auch schon von Nanako begrüßt und zusammen machten sie sich daran, das Abendbrot vorzubereiten.

Auch Souji traf kurz darauf ein und half noch ein wenig mir, bevor es Zeit wurde, schlafen zu gehen.

Davor jedoch trafen sich die beiden noch einmal in Minato´s Zimmer.

„Wir haben endlich den Hinweis, den wir brauchten und wollen morgen zu Kanji´s Rettung aufbrechen. Ich hoffe, wir können auf dich zählen?"

Diese Frage hätte Seta sich auch sparen können, denn es war klar das Minato sich das nicht entgehen lassen würde.


	16. Kapitel 15: Is this really safe…?

Kapitel 15: Is this really safe…?

„Irgendwie habe ich ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache..." kommentiert Yosuke das Szenario, dass sie gleich betreten sollten, „Sollte man da nicht Angst um seine Männlichkeit bekommen?"

Gut, ein Badehaus war wirklich nicht das, womit sie gerechnet hatten. So gesehen, hatten sie wohl gehofft, dass es sich dabei um einen schlechten Scherz handelte.

„Was mich viel mehr beunruhigt ist die Größe von diesem Teil. Wenn wir uns nicht aufteilen, schaffen wir es nie rechtzeitig ihn zu finden," meinte Chie darauf nur und ignorierte die Bedenken der männlichen Teammitglieder.

„Aufteilen? Wir sollen da alleine rein?"

Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen.

„Nicht alleine, aber wenigstens in Zweierteams, so können wir ein größeres Gebiet abarbeiten, als wenn wir zusammenbleiben."

Ihr Vorschlag hatte Hand und Fuß und so wurde es nach einigem hin und her entschieden, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten. Und so bildeten am Ende Chie und Yukiko, Yosuke und Teddy und Minato und Souji ein Team. Natürlich war Yosuke mit dem Ergebnis mehr als unzufrieden, aber es gab nichts, was er dagegen hätte tun können.

Minato auf der anderen Seite war mit der Entscheidung mehr als zufrieden. Dieser Ort ließ ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen...

„Dieser Ort ist das seltsamste, dass ich bisher gesehen hab..." murmelte Seta, als die beiden durch die endlosen Gänge gingen. Die Schatten hielten sich verdächtig zurück und sie rechneten jeden Augenblick mit einem Angriff, doch dieser blieb erst mal aus.

Ob Kanji wirklich in dieser Richtung zu finden war, war anzuzweifeln.

„Ich glaube, wir sind vollkommen falsch..." merkte Minato an. Das beste wäre es wohl, einfach umzudrehen und einen anderen Weg zu finden, vielleicht hatten die anderen Teammitglieder inzwischen schon mehr Erfolge erzielt.

„Ich schätze du hast recht..."

Seta ließ sich auf eine der Holzbänke und atmete schwer aus. Er brauchte eine Pause.

Es war viel zu warm für seinen Geschmack und am liebsten hätte er sich bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen. Allerdings würden das die anderen sicherlich nicht gutheißen.

Minato gesellte sich zu ihn und genoss ein wenig die Ruhe, von der er in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich viel gehabt hatte.

„Ist schon irgendwie seltsam," begann Seta, „Vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich noch nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt, was ich hier alles erleben würde und jetzt sind wir hier und versuchen einen Mordfall zu lösen..."

„So ähnlich ging es mir damals auch, wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht."

Wenn Minato so darüber nachdachte, war das Jahr wirklich schnell rum gewesen und nun hatte ein weiteres für ihn begonnen. Ob sein Leben diesmal ein glückliches Ende nehmen würde, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er hoffte es aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Ich schätze, wir sollten wieder los..."

Seta sah nicht so aus, als ob er wirklich aufstehen wollte, aber die anderen würden sich sicher bald Sorgen machen, wo sie abgeblieben sind.

„Wollen wir?" fragte er dann und half Minato auf.

Dieser hatte jedoch die schwüle Luft zu sehr unterschätzt und bekam einen leichten Schwindelanfall. Er prallte gegen Seta und riss sie beide zu Boden.

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach an, für die beiden war die Pose mehr als ein wenig seltsam.

Minato riss sich zuerst aus seiner Schreckstarre und stand schnell wieder auf.

Er räusperte sich: „Ich denke, wir sollten gehen."

Er konnte Seta nicht in die Augen sehen, als sie den Rückweg antraten, hatte aber auch das Gefühl, dass es dem anderen ähnlich zu gehen schien.


	17. Kapitel 16: A Man s True Feelings

Kapitel 16: A Man´s True Feelings

Endlich hatten sie es geschafft.

Besonders die männlichen Mitglieder des waren froh über die Tatsache, als sie endlich den Raum mit Kanji und seinem Schatten erreichten.

Zum ersten Mal wurde Minato zeuge, was passieren konnte, wenn man seinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht treu war.

Eine wirklich beunruhigende Sache und er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm das niemals passieren würde.

Der Kampf war, verglichen mit all den anderen Strapazen, ein Kinderspiel. In Null Komma nix hatten sie den Kampf für sich entscheiden können und Kanji war noch mal mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen.

Etwas erleichtert verließen sie die Fernsehwelt und verabschiedeten sich für den heutigen Tag.

Sie waren müde und wollten nur noch nach Hause. Und morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag.

Seta und Minato trennten sich von ihren Freunden und machten sich auf den Heimweg.

Sie waren diesmal recht spät fertig geworden und die dunklen Straßen wirkten recht gespenstisch um diese Zeit.

Glücklich darüber, dass sie nicht alleine gehen mussten, schritten sie Seite an Seite durch das Einkaufsviertel und in Richtung Doujima´s Haus, dass jedoch noch ein Stück entfernt war.

„Gab es so was bei euch auch?" fragte Seta. Wahrscheinlich, um die peinliche Pause zu überbrücken.

Minato schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, wir mussten zwar auch Leute aus Tartarus retten, aber das war das erste mal, das ich so was beobachten durfte."

„Es gibt also wirklich noch etwas, womit man dich überraschen kann."

Minato lachte: „Es würde dich überraschen, was mich noch alles überrascht.

„Kaum vorstellbar." Auch Seta musste grinsen, doch dann wurde seine Miene wieder ernst.

„Wegen das von vorhin...Ich bin mir selbst nicht so ganz sicher, was ich denken soll, am besten vergisst du es einfach."

„Vielleicht..."

Minato war sich selbst nicht so sicher, was er darüber denken sollte. Es hatte sich vorhin so richtig angefühlt, etwas zu gut für seinen Geschmack, aber noch wollte er nichts entscheiden. Er wollte noch etwas länger darüber nachdenken, schließlich war es eine Weile her, dass er solch engen Kontakt mit jemanden hatte und es konnte auch überhaupt nichts bedeuten.

Trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er einen großen Fehler beging, wenn er sich vollkommen davor verschließen würde...

Endlich zu Hause angekommen, ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen. Die Wärme tat ihm gut, sie war nicht so penetrant, wie in diesem Badehaus und er hoffte, dass sie nicht wieder dorthin zurückkehren müssen...

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich gut eingelebt."

Er war zurück im Velvet Room...

„Du hast dich sehr gut geschlagen, aber etwas anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet. Sei jedoch gewarnt, von jetzt an beginnt die richtige Herausforderung. Überdenke jede Entscheidung die du triffst, denn sie wird dein Schicksal bestimmen."

Mit diesen Worten entließ er ihn wieder in seine eigene Traumwelt, die jedoch kurze Zeit später wieder von seinem Wecker unterbrochen wurde und ihn schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, dass er zur Schule musste...


	18. Kapitel 17: And the next victim will be…

Kapitel 17: And the next victim will be…

Die ganze Stadt schien in heller Aufruhr versetzt worden zu sein. Den Grund dafür kannte Minato jedoch nicht.

Und wahrscheinlich hätte er es nicht einmal verstanden, wenn man es ihm direkt ins Gesicht gebrüllt hätte.

„Was soll das heißen, du hast noch nie was von Risette gehört?" fragte Yosuke völlig geschockt, als würde das Schicksal der Welt davon abhängen.

„Was hast du die letzten Jahre deines Lebens gemacht? Unter einem Stein gelebt?!"

Das kam schon fast hin, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Erinnerungen der letzten Jahre nicht wirklich vorhanden waren, mit Ausnahme seines einen Jahres in Iwatodai. Also woher sollte er irgendein dahergelaufenes Popidol kennen?

Die anderen schienen das um einiges ernster zu nehmen.

„Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sehen sie mal," fantasierte Yukiko, die scheinbar auch ein wenig von dem Hype betroffen war.

Hoffentlich war das bald wieder vorbei...

Wenigstens Seta, schien es nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, oder er konnte es verdammt gut verstecken.

Am Ende wurde entschieden, dass die Jungs alleine die Ermittlungen aufnehmen würden, da Chie und Yukiko noch etwas zu tun hatten.

Was aber keinen wirklich zu stören schien...

Auf den Weg zum Tofugeschäft trafen sie auf Adachi, der sich als Verkehrspolizist beweisen musste, jedoch wirkte er mehr, als wäre er in diesem Moment liebend gern wo anders, bloß nicht hier und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, das er sich nach einem kurzen Plausch aus dem Staub machte.

„Da wären wir," kündigte Yosuke ihr Ziel an.

Einige Leute hatten sich vor dem Laden positioniert und versuchten einen Blick ins Innere zu erhaschen.

Genau in diesem Augenblick, kam Doujima aus dem Geschäft.

Wie es schien hatte die Polizei wohl auch einige Ermittlungen diesbezüglich angestellt.

Dieser war jedoch nicht sonderlich begeistert sie hier zu sehen und schien mehr als nur ein bisschen misstrauisch, als sie ihm erklärten, dass sie nur hier waren, um Rise zu sehen.

Für den Moment gab er sich jedoch damit zufrieden und ließ sie in Ruhe.

„Das war knapp," meine Kanji nur. Und nach einer kurzen Diskussion hatten sie sich auf etwas geeinigt, dass sie kaufen würden. Vielleicht hätten sie so eine Chance, Rise zu treffen und ein wenig mit ihr zu reden.

Doch so einfach wie sie geglaubt hatten, war es dann doch nicht...

Denn dafür mussten sie sich erst einmal durch die Massen der anderen Leute kämpfen und diese machten keine Anstalten auch nur einen Millimeter zur Seite zu gehen.

Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, war ein Großteil des Sortiments schon ausverkauft und sie mussten sich für Ganmodoki entscheiden, zum Glück für Yosuke, der mit Tofu eigentlich nicht viel anfangen konnte.

Die alte Frau hatte sich in der ganzen Zeit nicht aus ihrer Ecke bewegt und sie befürchteten schon, dass man sie nicht bedienen wollte, als eine weitere aus einem Hinterzimmer trat. Vollkommen verwirrt, beobachteten sie, wie die erste ins Licht trat.

Sie war doch nicht so alt, wie sie anfangs vermutet hatten...

„Ich glaube wir haben diese Rise gefunden," meinte Minato nur.


End file.
